1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to conveying devices, and particularly to a conveying device utilized in a deposition device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the shapes of electronic devices, become more specific. The thicknesses of films formed on different surfaces of the electronic devices are hard to make uniform.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new deposition device which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.